


Devilman (fanvid)

by chiiyo86



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiyo86/pseuds/chiiyo86
Summary: Who's that man? He's the Devil!





	Devilman (fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> The song is the jazzy version by Platina Jazz of the song "Devilman". It fits wonderfully with Sebastian's tendency to show off! The password is "devilman".


End file.
